Retratos de un alma dibujados con sangre
by Baronblue
Summary: Un trágico comienzo... y un trágico final. Eltiempo se detiene en sus pupilas y ella no puede dejar de llorar. Un S&D. historia no linda, lloraran aunque no lo deseen
1. De Retrato de un alma dibujados

_**De Retrato de un alma dibujados con sangre**_

_**En medio de la ciudad se observa un edificio muy grande, imponente, ostentoso. Ante la cuidad. una clínica gubernamental en medio de la ciudad. En lo más alto, encontramos una habitación, sin luz, obscura que desde su interior, se perciben las luces de los automóviles que entran como las luces de un televisor dejado en el comedor, como si se tratase de un cuadro desgastado por el paso del tiempo el agua de la lluvia cae por los cristales de la ventana de aquella pieza que se deja caer como lagrimas de invierno. **_

_**En aquella habitación sola, triste, desvanecida como cada noche. Una persona aun se encuentra en algún tipo de estado inconsciente como si se tratase de un largo sueño, se ve tranquilo, placido, desde hace ya muchos años que **__**está**__** en esta misma condición.**_

_**Una oscura pieza de apariencia triste de hospital, con aquellos recuerdos al parecer ya olvidados, suena entre las cortinas, recuerdos sacados de una historia romántica, luchas por una misma causa, el bien, el amor y la justicia.**_

_**Después de un gran letargo despertó tendido sobre la camilla, las enfermeras han cuidado de él durante meses, incluso algunos años. Los doctores han diagnosticado, como: "en estado de coma". **_

_**Los años han ido variando sus vidas, por separado. Para bien o para mal todas las incógnitas serán reveladas… Con desgarradoras ansias les digo: la vida de este hombre no vale la pena…**_

_**Han pasado ya muchos años, pero la historia de aquellos elegidos, partícipes de calamidades y alegrías, aun no termina de escribirse… **_

_Una puerta abierta deja pasar la luz, que proviene del pasillo. Acariciándolo el rostro de Darién. Sus ojos de a poco comienzan abrirse con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor. Se da cuenta que está en una pieza oscura. Una lúgubre visión se observa a través de aquella ventana._

_Ni una flor o una carta, al parecer no hay amigos, es posible piensa él que no sea de esa ciudad, mientras fija la mirada en el techo de aquel cuarto._

_No recuerda nada de lo que le ha pasado o por qué se encuentra ahí, muchas cosas son muy extrañas para él. Se levanta con mucha cautela. _

_Al hacer esto la cabeza comienza dar vueltas obligado dolo a sentarse nuevamente en la camilla, su cuerpo está muy pesado, un dolor en su pecho aprisionándolo, siente que algo le hace falta, tomando la cabeza con sus manos, trata de concentrarse entre los zumbidos de su cabeza que no lo deja siquiera seguir en esa posición._

¿Qué es lo que a pasando? ...No lo puedo entender, por más que me esfuerzo… no lo entiendo… ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?... ¿por qué estoy en esta cama? ¿Quién soy? ¡Exijo una explicación! pero no veo a nadie cerca… no comprendo… no hay nadie…

_Irrumpiendo la soledad y quietud de la habitación como cada día, siguiendo la acostumbrada ronda nocturna se percata una muy confundida enfermera con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión y con la mirada fija en Darién toca una alarma… muy ruidosa…esta comienza a retumbar en la cabeza de Darién produciendo un gran dolor por causa del ruido_

(Por citó fono) -Doctora Ami se necesita en el ala 6 urgente, Doctora Ami se necesita en el ala 6 urgente.

_T__ratando de calmarse, la enfermera saco una especie de linterna de su bolsillo y lo llevo a los ojos de Darién, muy preocupada, no quiso decir nada, el pensó que a lo mejor si decía algo empeoraría las cosas._

_Una muchedumbre llego a la sala junto con policías militares que acompañaban a la doctora._

_La doctora también saco una pequeña linterna y lo examino, tomando el pulso._

-. No puede ser -. Dijo Ami - después de tanto sufrimiento de tanta angustia, no entiendo (mirando el calendario).

_A él No le prestó atención, cual el postrado en la cama, no pareció estar interesada en la reacción de él. _

_Bajo esta condición y casi sin poder mover más que sus manos._

_La doctora saco una placa que estaba a los pies de la cama y salió de la pieza, los policías militares estaban apostados afuera del cuarto de hospital. En ese minuto lo miro nuevamente y salió del cuarto los policías se apostaron en la puerta de la pieza._

_Muy confundido al mirar por la puerta preguntándose así mismo, si él se trataba de algún tipo de ladrón y estaba arrestado, no lo savia era muy confuso trato de examinarse para ver si el mismo tenía algún tipo de entrada o salida de bala de esa forma diría el por qué estaba postrado en esta cama, sin hacer nada, para el, esto era muy complicado y muy raro._

_Llevo una de sus manos asía su rostro y diciendo estas palabras dijo…_

.-Me pregunto… si mis manos han tenido que ver algo en esto?... Si es que yo he hecho algo para que ella ni siquiera me mire a los ojos. Es como si yo fuera un objeto más de esta pieza.

_El transito en la calle empezaba a disminuir, significaba que era tarde, como pudo trato nueva mente de levantarse pero, con muchos problemas los músculos dolían, las piernas no ayudaran, su cuerpo parecía muy pesado, su cabeza le daban muchas punzadas, como si algo quisiese asarle añicos el cerebro por dentro el dolor no lo soportaba pero como a podido fue hasta el gran ventanal de la pieza._

_La noche se torna más oscura aun cuando la luna se oculta entre las nubes muy negras que cubren todo a su paso una lluvia muy fuerte ha empezado a bañar las calles de ese lugar._

_Una a una las gotas de la calle bañaban las veredas. Por un acto de sentir el agua entre sus manos, toco la ventana, una inútil sensación de sentir la lluvia entre sus manos se aferro a él._

_En el exterior del hospital de nada serbia quien era o porque estaba ahí, todo el mundo lo trataba con un ser extraño._

_Como pudo fue a su cama no podía seguir mas de pie al acostarse le pareció que ese esfuerzo avía sido excesivo y su cuerpo empezó a caer en un sueño muy profundo en el cual sus parpados no pudieron evitar cerrarse._

_La noche fue muy complicada para el sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor la noche llena de cosas que no esperaba, muchas enfermeras y doctores empezaron a verlo al parecer avía tenido algún tipo de ataque el cual provoco la intervención de cada uno de los allí presentes. _

_Semiconsciente.- No tengo ganas de seguir no tengo un destino no tengo a nadie ahí afuera a quien pueda interesar a nadie quien amar me encuentro solo en esta oscuridad, mi cuerpo que no tiene el calor de nadie, que no posee el recuerdo de la protección que uno da a una mujer no recuerdo lugares ni sentimientos en mi es confuso, mis ojos me duelen demasiado para abrirlos para poder ver que es solo que me depara a lo mejor es miedo un poco de rencor contra el mundo que me tiene desprotegido, solo._

_Lo que él no savia es que se encontraba en su antiguo departamento en Tokio en el balcón se encontraba la doctora Ami para nosotros tan solo Ami su mirada parecía que se desplegaba antiguos recuerdos mientras una tímida lagrima decencia por su rostro sus brazos estaban tensos mientras observaba luna la cual la rodeaban nubes negras. _

_**-Si tan solo…**_

_Sus ojos se tornaron hacia la cama de su antiguo amigo que ya hacía en la cama postrado._

_El dolor ya avía desaparecido, sus ojos podían seguir más tiempo abierto, su cuerpo no le cargaba tanto, su respiración no molestaba._

_Estaba bien pero esa mujer estaba ahí, al mirla por un instante le pareció de mal gusto que esa persona que ni si quiera lo mirase, mientras él se encontraba en ese lugar. _

_Observo el techo pero no le resulto familiar, le dio una ojeada a nada parecía familiar para él._

_Ella lo miro y sonrió con mucha calma se acerco a los pies de la cama y dijo _

_.- __**Gracias adiós aun estas con nosotros Mamoru**__._

_**¿Ese, es mi nombre? .-Dime Ami como es que yo llegue hasta acá?**_

_La ventana esta con muchos tonos debido a los auto móviles que afuera se encontraban ella lo mira muy fijamente y le pregunta _

_**.- ¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?… ya veo al despertar escuchaste como llamaban po**__r__** el altoparlante… ¿Debió haber sido mucho ruido para ti no es así?**_

_**Bien ahora estás en tu casa debes tomártelo todo con calma, esta es tu antigua residencia. Dejaste todo pero, para que pudines recuperarte más he dejado tal cual estaban las cosas antes.**_

_**¿Antes de que?**_

_**.- Me parece que eso es para otro día, ya son muchas cosas para una sola noche ¿no crees?. **_

_**.-No te preocupes estaré a tu lado esta noche para que duermas bien relájate.**_

_Ya veo este es mi hogar, hay alguien que está con migo, es muy triste sentir se solo, sentirse desprotegido, podré dormir de seguro aun que con mochas preguntas en mi cabeza. Pero antes de eso tengo que darles las gracias a quien sea por poder estar bien, por lo que veo, estaba mal, y por ahora estoy en recuperación,(eso creo) Por lo que me puedo dar cuenta es hora de despertar de un gran letargo, daré todo mi esfuerzo para poder superar cualquier obstáculo que este en mi camino, y poder estar como estaba antes._

_Posiblemente que mi mente no recuerde nada pero, creo que mi corazón dice que en esta pieza pasaron cosas. _

_Esta cama me recuerda a algo. Un olor estas sabanas tienen un algo m... Un olor de alguien… De un persona… una mujer! Si! _

_Esta noche será un poco extraña tratando de pensar en la apariencia de aquella mujer, tratando de recordar si podré dormir esta noche... _

_Aun así me aterra el mañana pero, me aterra pensar que no allá uno. Luchare por eso, por recobrar mis recuerdos y mi pasado._


	2. La mañana siguinete

_La mañana siguiente, todo parecía más calmado, aún para Darién. El dolor de cabeza solo era un recuerdo… mas que quedaría olvidado. Al incorporarse de su cama y al colocarse la bata que se encontraba a los pies, se dirigió al baño, un aroma esquicito rodeaba la casa, pan tostado, galletas, no podía recordar cuando avía sido la ultima ves que avía comido algo. Ami estaba con un delantal precioso en la cocina, mientras conversaba por su celular, increíble que una mujer pudiese ayudar en una operación a distancia y al mismo tiempo hacer un tan buen desayuno, los ojos de ella se perdían mientras miraba como se freían los huevos._

**Esto debería hacerlo ella no yo ¿o no? Que mas da no puedo pretender creer, que todo es una mentira que todo es un malvado juego del maldito destino tengo que aceptar como son las cosas de ahora en adelante aun así no me ciento cómoda con el… **

**¿Con quien dices tú? – **le pregunto Darién

**No… no es eso es que estaba hablando con migo misma… Mamoru dime ¿por que te as levantado? **- le hablo una sorprendida Ami

**Realmente no podía seguir acostado, es como si mi cuerpo necesitara, que la sangre que tengo, fluya y viva, algo me dijo que una persona me avía preparado un banquete. – **le contesto Darién con una sonrisa

_Al parecer, esta noticia no se tomo como gran reacción para la chica que tan afanosamente preparaba el desayuno._

**¿Que día es hoy? – **le pregunto Darién

**Hoy es jueves – **fue la cortante respuesta de Ami

**¿Desde cuando que me encuentro en el hospital? **

**-Bueno a ver veamos mmm… Mucho. – **le contesto

_Al perecer la chica no diría mucho, algo de valor, por lo tanto prefirió seguir a oscuras en sus preguntas, en lo que concerniera a su pasado, tal ves era esta una forma de dejarlo descansar y recuperar sus recuerdos._

_El día estuvo muy tranquilo, mientras escuchaba viejos discos que tenia, el miraba por la ventana, le pareció muy extraño, lo que Ami le avía dicho antes, de irse, lo inquieto mucho. Como podría ser que tanto tiempo un individuo como el pudiese estar viviendo solo en ese piso no lo entendía._

_Salió de su departamento y se dirigió a la puerta que seguía, al abrirla, descubrió que no avía nada. Así estuvo mucho tiempo abriendo las puertas de casi todos los departamentos que avía. Entonces llego al subterráneo, la única puerta que no pudo abrir le pareció muy extraño._

_Si, ese edificio, era de su propiedad, como era posible que no pudiera abrirla le desconcertaba mucho, no lo concebía._

_En la tarde, las cosas eran muy desconcertantes para el. La intriga era mucha, se escondía tras esa enorme puerta, es como si se tratase de su propio pasado Lo que le estaba ocurriendo al el, en su mente, avía un gran vació, así como el edificio, como en su mente el edificio guardaba cosas que tan solo esa puerta podría indicarle las cosas que tan solo algo físico podría indicarle que cosas podría hacerlo entender por que su tristeza había dejado un vacío en su pecho había una aprisionamiento en su corazón era rabia era dolor no podía describirlo no podía entender por que el dolor era mas que físico, casi pareciera que dependiera de alguien más, esa mujer tal ves la cual recuerda su olor pero no su rostro._

_Sus manos sujetaban un vaso con agua mientras miraba por la ventana y se acercaba a la terraza con un poco de preocupación abrió la puerta que dividía la pieza y la calle de la ciudad._

_Un socavón de aire paso frente el. El aire llenaba sus pulmones de aire limpio, era un vello atardecer, el sol se estaba ocultando. La llegada de un automóvil se veía como se estacionaba frente al edificio, era el automóvil de Ami llegaba de su turno en la clínica. Retomando el aliento se dio fuerzas y fue ala ducha para poder recibirla, en un mejor estado. Al entrar a la ducha otra cosa vino a su mente, pero esta tampoco era de una imagen, si no era de una sensación muy familiar._

**Esta ducha, esta sensación, me dice nuevamente, que alguna ves, no estaba así de solo, como hoy alguien llenaba mi vida, alguien con quien compartía mi vida, alguien con quien asta incluso tomaba una ducha, como es que esa mujer que aun no la recuerdo pero aun a si no viene su cara a mi mente… aun así no le preguntare a Ami si esa persona alguna ves significo algo importante para mi, no debería preguntar, seria algo que no me lo perdonaría si tanto quise a esa persona no. Un beso una caricia son cosas que un hombre no debería olvidar. Me pregunto en mi mismo en este cuerpo, si la ame, si sufrí por ella, si ella me amo, si nos amamos son tantas… - **pensaba en vos alta Darién

**¿Mamoru estas ahí?**

**Así es Ami estoy en medio de una ducha pero descuida estoy por terminar.- **fue la cordial respuesta de Darién

**Esta bien preparare la cena, dime ¿como estuvo tu día? ¿Como esta tu recuperación? ¿Como esta tu cuerpo, este día te a dolido algo, te as sentido mal? **– fueron tantas preguntas de la joven doctora

**Bueno a decir la verdad estoy bien no e sentido ningún malestar asta ahora gracias por tu preocupación en verdad, ahora dime ¿como a estado tu día?**

**Creo que ahí cosas irrelevantes en este momento es mas importante el como te sientes tu y como te encuentras de ánimos.**

**¿de ánimos? –**

**Si así es de ánimos **

**mmm… me encuentro en perfectas condiciones. **

_Al escuchar estas palabras la chica dejo las bolsas de compra que traía para la cena y le dijo que se cambiase de ropa, el asintiendo con la cabeza, estaba dispuesto a salir, le pregunto si podían salir caminando no deseaba salir en automóvil deseaba caminar, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo que no avía problema, las llaves sonaron cerrando la puerta del departamento. Dos siluetas se divisaban cruzando la calle. Las estrellas se encontraban relucientes, una noche sin luna era una noche muy triste para el cielo de la ciudad, muy oscura como el alma de quien no conoce su pasado aun así este hombre no duda en recobrar parte de su pasado y sus recuerdos._

_Un pequeño restauran abierto en la calle le dio pie para decir aquí a la chica, al entrar y se percato de que todo era muy acogedor muy sencillo se sentaron frente a una gran ventana de esas antiguas de papel japonés. Al pedir la orden el a dicho._

**-Ami… es que yo te conozco, y dime ¿yo te guardo alguna relación especial? Contigo… tenía que preguntarlo. **

**Me preguntas si teníamos algo en común pues claro siempre fuimos muy bueno amigos y asta cundo yo pensé que todo estaba perdido pero…, nunca espere que el echo de perderte fuera definitivo.**

**-¿Definitivo dice? ¿Eso porque?... –**

**Creo yo que esas son cosas que iras informándote de apoco, disfrutemos de la cena no crees? Por cierto pagas tu, acá e traído tu chequera y tus tarjetas de crédito ha otra cosa mas, tu identificación y la de conducir.**

**Ahí algo que no entiendo, acá dice que mi nombre es Darién por que mis fichas médicas y asta tú misma me dices Mamoru? –**

**A ver creo a verte dicho que cada cosa a su debido tiempo no te exaltes.**

_El pecho de Darién volvía a tener esa sensación que deseaba estar con otra persona en esa mesa pasaban las horas y mucho hablaban de cosas que avían pasado desde que el avía estado en su estado las cosas eran diferentes. Ahí mismo ella le explicaba que el y ella trabajaban en experimentos con alimentos mas nutritivos y la forma en que estos mismo se preservaran mas para los países del tercer mundo y así abarataban muchas cosas, con la clínica que ellos tenían atendía mucha de las urgencias que tenían en el sector publico le contaba sus vidas antes que todo pasara, eran muy cómodas pero aun así los últimos años solo pensaban en como poder ayudar a las personas._

_Era muy tarde, eran alrededor de las 2:45 de la madrugada salieron del local, el cual atendía las 24 horas._

_Ami seguía en su conversación de cómo de mucho de sus proyectos avían resultado con sus propias financiaciones. Ami se veía preciosa en ese instante con los años avía dejado que sus cabellos crecieran asta la cintura, el celeste pálido que antes tenia se avía tornado un azul oscuro intenso, debido a que los años pasaron sus caderas eras mas anchas y cintura muy delgada, su silueta tras de los reflectores eran preciosas a los ojos de cualquier hombre eran de una mujer escultural. Ella con algunos tragos de más, al cruzar la calle, estuvo apunto de caer, en una acción muy rápida la sostuvo y la tomo por la cintura, ella mas la aceleración de el y la caída de ella provoco que se cayeran los dos, ella callo sobre el, al punto de estar casi ebria le dijo:_

**la tentación es demasiado grande ¿Sabes Mamoru? mi corazón aun es muy frágil aun no puedo decir lo que ciento, no puedo decirte nada lo ciento mucho. **

_Los largos pelos de Ami cayeron en la cara de Darién la chica estaba llorando, desconsolada, mientras ella tomaba la camisa de el y la apretaba aferrándose, Darién tomo unos de los mechones que tapaban su rostro, apartando lo le dio un beso en la frente._

**-Sea lo que sea que sientas, espero poder no ser lo suficientemente imbécil para no darme cuenta de lo que esta ocurriendo, se que es muy posible que los dos estemos solos, por ahora, es así como me ciento pero eso no es todo. Nada es tan absurdo me as ayudado mucho.**

_Fue inevitable fue casi por cobardía mientras Darién hablaba, ella le dio un beso que callo toda palabra que el emitía en ese momento, los cabellos de ella caían en los hombros de el, era posible que de que estuviese mal, pero algo en su interior encontró algo natural que estaba pasando. Serró sus ojos tratando de buscar la imagen de ella, al pararse la tomo por la cintura la beso asta poder encontrar algo que encontrara en su corazón, mientras tanto debajo de un farol estaban los dos besándose. Una imagen de una típica pareja estaba en la calle, ella estaba por llorar. Lo dejo y se limpio la ropa esto era un poco absurdo no entendía que estaba pasando, estaba fuera de si, tal parecía que no entendía lo que avía pasado, estaba en un extraño estado de shock, como si nada hubiese pasado._

_Entendió que debería conservar el silencio (otra ves) mientras tanto recordó que esos labios eran diferentes, pero la sensación le trajo un dulce recuerdo._

_Ella se puso a caminar delante del, llegando al edificio entro y lo dejo, ella al irse le dijo: _

_**Lo he pasado de maravilla, muchas gracias**_

_**Para esos estamos las amigas Mamoru**_

_**Buenas noches serena… ha… Perdón**_

_No podía entender por que le había dicho eso a ella, era algo muy raro ¿Serena? ¿Como? ¿Quien era esa persona? Le pareció algo sin sentido ella se veía ir con su automóvil mientras las luces de el auto se reflejaban en la ventana al subir se pregunto por alguna foto algo que le hiciera recordar cualquier fracción de su maldito pasado, esto ya parecía que estaba saliéndose de control. De control de su mente y sus recuerdos, seria más difícil de lo que l mismo pensaba mucho más difícil._

_La soledad en el edificio era inmensa como las preguntas que el mismo tenia. _

_Era su primera noche, muy inquieto prendió el televisor no avía nada que le interesara de ahí se preguntaba a cada momento de quien era ese nombre el cual había pronunciado antes._

_Bajo nuevamente al subterráneo tratando de buscar una palanca para abrir aquella puerta que no concebía el no poder abrir. _

_No pudo fue en busca de una hacha que estaba en la escalera de emergencia y empezó a tumbarla mientras se preguntaba _

**-¿Serena?... ¿Serena?... Quien diablos es ella su ausencia mancha mi tristeza no esta en mi cabeza atraparla con hacha recuerdo mío, mientras te azote el recuerdo es casi mío. **


End file.
